Zelda One Shots?
by Clouded Ocean
Summary: A  series of?  one shot s?  set in the Zelda Universe. May develop into a series. Rated K, but might increase later if continued for violence. Ch. 1: Navi


**Zelda One Shot: Navi**

**Continuity: **Ocarina of Time

**Date: **Oct. 25 2011

**Characters: **Link, Navi, Saria, Mido

**Summary: **Link discovers having a fairy may not be the best thing after all.

"Hey! Link's home is over there! I bet you he's still sleeping! Hey! I'll just wake him up!" A small fairy with an electric blue glow energetically flew towards the tree house of a Kokiri boy.

Link tossed and turned on his bed, having the same nightmare yet again. In a dark storm, a blonde girl around his age was on a white stallion, fleeing from an evil-looking bearded man mounted on his black-furred steed.

Before anything else could happen, he heard a high-pitched voice in his ears. "Hey! Listen! Link! Wake up! Hey, you need to wake up! Listen, Link, it's noontime!"

Link's blue eyes shot open to the sight of a tiny winged woman flying in front of his face. He recognized it as a fairy before she even said, "hey! I'm Navi! Hey! I'm your fairy partner! Listen, the Great Deku Tree wants to see YOU, Link! Hey! Hey! Listen!"

The young blonde jumped out of bed and walked out his front door, to see a familiar visitor at the bottom of his home's ladder. Saria, a green-haired female Kokiri, looked up at her friend and saw a little glowing blue sphere next to him. "Oh, Link! You finally got a fairy partner! You're now really one of us."

Navi decided to introduce herself to Saria. "Hey! Listen! Link, that's your friend Saria, isn't it? Hey! Saria! Listen, I'm Navi, Link's fairy! Hey! You knew that already, didn't you?"

Saria frowned a bit at Navi's… overly energetic introduction, but replied in a polite and pleasant tone. "So, you're Navi, and you'll be Link's fairy from now on, right?"

Link waved to Saria and ran off in the direction of the Great Deku Tree. The boy was stopped about halfway by yet another familiar face, the red-haired one of self-proclaimed village leader and warrior, Mido. Navi flew up to Mido's face and yelled. "Hey! What's the big idea? We're supposed to be headed to see the Great Deku Tree!"

Mido stared at Navi with disbelief. "You of all people got a fairy AND the Great Deku Tree summoned you? No way! But still, I'm not letting you through without a sword and shield, summons or no summons!"

Link and Navi, both a bit upset, turned off in the opposite direction, both knowing where the Kokiri Sword rested. The loquacious blue fairy shot off into a detailed explanation of how to find the Kokiri Sword. "Listen, Link! First you have to go up past the Know-It-Alls' house and crawl into the tiny hole in the wall! On the other side of the hole…"

After grabbing the Kokiri Sword and practicing with it a bit, Link began gathering up some Rupees. Navi, hardly paying any attention to him, burst off into another speech. "To get a Deku-wood shield, chop down weeds and break rocks, collecting the Rupees inside. Once you have 40 Rupees, go to the Kokiri Store across the creek…"

Link walked up to Mido carrying the Kokiri Sword and newly-purchased Deku Shield. Mido grumbled a bit and let the blonde Kokiri pass. No sooner did Link and Navi go by Mido than they ran into a vicious Deku Baba. Navi couldn't resist another outburst. "Hey! That's a Deku Baba! You need to sla-"

Link had taken down the child-eating plant before Navi could even finish. The strong stem of the carnivorous flora fell at the boy's feet. Navi gave another tidbit of "advice" by saying, "hey! That's a Deku Stick! You can pick it up with your hands…"

Link may not have known much, but Navi's "lessons" were like reviews of common knowledge to him. He ended up turning in the direction of the invisible force he felt controlling him with an expression on his face that said, "please, help me."

**A/N: **So, what do you think? I know it's not that good, but it's my first fic and I had writer's block. If I get 4 reviews, I'll turn this into a series of Zelda one shots. Better ones.


End file.
